How Did We End Up Like This?
by H.Degenerate
Summary: A popular American girl group is made to pair up with the famous K-Pop group BTS. When tensions are high and anger is surrounding them will the girls be able to realize their dreams without hurting one another? Most importantly, will they be able to stay together when romance blossoms between the two groups?
1. Good News

"Kate." … "Kaaaate…" … "KATE!"

"Oh my God what?!"

"Mikey is here," Heather told me while ripping my blanket away and setting a cup of coffee down on my side table. I rolled over to the edge of my bed and grabbed the shorts I threw off the night before and slipped them on while practically downing the coffee and following Heather out into our living room. Mikey was sitting on the couch beside Rachel and Bailey while they also sipped coffee. Heather went over to the conjoined kitchen and began cooking breakfast while motioning for Mikey to begin.

Mikey was our manager and probably the glue that held us all together. He was younger and didn't really have any family of his own. Music was the only thing he focused on which made our band the closest thing to family that Mikey had. We always encouraged him to get out and date or make friends, but he really preferred hanging out with us… well "us" as in Heather and myself. On the other hand Rachel was… hard to deal with.

Rachel was a bit of a snob with a dash of narcissism. She didn't want to be in the group in the first place but when the label threw us all together into a band she was stuck. She hated it. She always thought she could do better on her own, and who knows maybe she could, but her attitude was crap. She was hard to work with and extremely picky. It made life hell, but thankfully Heather and I got an apartment of our own while she got one with Bailey.

Bailey was sweet and she was the kind of person you were drawn to in a mental way. She was bright and happy and she never stopped smiling and laughing. Even Heather could tolerate her, which was strange because the nicer the person the less Heather could stand them. She didn't have anything against the nice but her somewhat cold demeanor stopped her from enjoying people like that. She loved Bailey though. She would protect her at all costs.

I plopped down on the loveseat and scanned my phone real quick to see if I had any messages from the night before. I did. Anthony. Great. I heard Mikey clear his throat and I looked up still scowling. He smiled widely at me and laughed.

"Morning Sunshine! Sorry to wake you, but I have some big news," he paused for dramatic effect…. because who was Mikey without a little drama? "You girls are going to make a new album!" he revealed. Rachel and Bailey shot up and squealed. I couldn't help but smile widely. I turned to see Heather raise her mug in acknowledgement but other than that she didn't really turn around. Typical. He held up his hand to silence us and when we did his smile grew wider.

"What is that face for Mikey? You look like a serial killer with that smile," Heather said as she finished making her breakfast and walked into the living room and took her place next to me. He turned to her and laughed.

"Well my dear, let me tell you why I look like this. You guys will be recording your next album with another band! The whole thing! It's going to be great. After the album is finished we've been considering maybe even a world tour?" he continued. At this Heather stopped eating and grabbed my hand and squeezed. All we've been dreaming of for the past 4 years has been a world tour! That's the whole reason her and I even agreed to be in this band.

Heather and I have been best friends since our freshman year in high school. We've always dreamed of being in a band and touring the world and when we got the opportunity to do it we took it, even though it meant being in a band with two girls we didn't know. Especially Rachel.

"Who's the band?" Rachel questioned. Mikey pulled out an album and slid it onto our coffee table. On the cover were 7 boys all dressed to the nines and smiling.

"BTS? We are making an album with BTS?!" Heather screamed. Mikey nodded, and she just squealed. Heather is a huge fan of them, and I can't say I'm not, but she is crazy in love with them. She jumped over the coffee table and hugged Mikey while her breakfast went EVERYWHERE. Rachel rolled her eyes in Heather's direction and it took all I had to not snap at her. Mikey looked down at his watch after Heather detached herself and heaved a tired sigh.

"We are meeting the band in 2 hours at their dorm. They're staying here in L.A. until the album is done. It's been hell organizing this, by the way, so go get ready," he said before getting up and leaving. Heather ran into her room to get ready while I dug through the laundry to find some clean jeans.

"Aren't you going to dress up? I mean, you kind of look homeless," I heard a nasal voice say. I turned to see Rachel standing there with her arms crossed looking at me. Bailey stood up behind her and looked at me with worry. It wasn't a secret that Rachel and I didn't get along. We had constant screaming matches over nothing. She hated me and vice versa. Bailey was like a shield though. She always threw herself in between us to stop our fighting. She was the peace keeper in the group.

"Rachel she looks fine! Why don't we go ahead and go home and freshen up and we will meet them there, huh?" Bailey suggested. Rachel rolled her eyes and stomped out with Bailey behind her looking back at me apologetically. Heather came flying out of her room but stopped when she saw my face.

"Uh oh, did the drama queen have another outburst?" she inquired.

"Uh huh, apparently I look homeless?" I questioned looking at my outfit. She frowned at me and looked me up and down.

"That's ridiculous! You have a home," she answered. I laughed lightly and threw my jeans on. She threw her hair up in a loose bun and grabbed her keys motioning for me to follow. "Come on, lets go grab some coffee before we have to meet the boys and my bias!" she called. I followed behind her picking up my wallet and laughing.

"What the heck is a bias?!" I asked. She laughed and turned to wink at me.

"You'll see!" she sang. I followed behind her and down the hall… I'm sure I will see.


	2. The Meeting

HEATHER'S POV

UGH.

Coffee is literally the only thing that is going to get me through this day with Rachel. Just after the way she treated Kate this morning I can already tell she's going to be a royal hag today. Kate was walking beside me quietly. I know Rachel's comment earlier bugged her but she's trying to keep her cool for the sake of Mikey. I think if he has to break up another cat fight he's going to strangle us.

As for me, I tend not to fight with Rachel. Not because I don't hate her because believe me, I do, I just hate the constant fighting. I may be bitter and sarcastic but fighting isn't really my thing anymore, ESPECIALLY with Rachel! That is like screaming at a brick wall. She's just so…. I can't even describe it.

Kate cleared her throat effectively pulling me out of my inward Rachel bashing. I looked up to see we were in front of some apartments. Kate checked her GPS to make sure we were at the address Mikey sent us and it said that we were so we walked in the front doors and looked around the lobby. Mikey was off to the side talking to Bailey and Rachel. When he saw us he waved us over and smiled.

"Alright girls, are you ready?!" he questioned. We all nodded simultaneously and followed him as he practically pranced toward the elevators. The ride up to the 5th floor was silent but you could just feel the tension. Rachel was radiating snobby douche with her 6 inch heels and shorter than necessary dress. Bailey was more reserved and anxious. She had swapped her earlier clothes for a simple yellow sundress that fell to her knees and accented her beautiful dark chestnut hair. Kate and I were dressed similarly in tight jeans and simple t-shirts. I'm not here to impress, I'm here to work.

We walked soundlessly down the hall. We heard several voices coming from behind one of the doors. It sounded like a party, except it was all in Korean. We had arrived. Mikey knocked on the door loudly and all the voices hushed. Heavy footsteps could be heard and then the door was flung open by a middle-aged Korean man in a suit. He reeked of management. His stiff and serious looking suit was balanced out by the genuine smile on his face.

"Ah you're here! Come in, come in! The boys have been so excited to meet you all!" he exclaimed. We followed him through the doors and into the common area to see seven boys all with wide smiles. I could feel my fangirl bubbling up but I shoved her down. She needed to stay put! I was not going to come off as crazy… yet. "Boys! Introductions!" their manager began but Mikey held his hand up.

"I believe our in house fangirl can introduce them," he spoke and then turned to me. I'm sure if looks could kill he would've dropped dead in two seconds flat. I felt myself blush but I pointed to each one as I introduced them.

"RM, V, Jimin, Suga, JHope, Jungkook, and Jin."

"Very impressive! I didn't know your girls were fans," their manager laughed. Mikey chimed in and laughed with him. The boys were whispering quietly to themselves in Korean, I was hoping they weren't talking about how fan-girly I was. RM looked up and met my eyes with a bright smile

"They're not, just Heather. Speaking of which, Heather is the one that's turning tomato red, Kate is the short one beside her, Bailey is the real innocent looking one, and that's Rachel," Mikey introduced. We all waved in turn and the boys waved back. We were instructed to sit down so we could begin discussing the arrangements for our new album. Kate elbowed me in the side when we got situated and I leaned into hear what she was trying to whisper to me.

"Suga is really cute! Why have I never known this before?!" she whispered. I laughed loudly bringing the attention of the room to me. Kate elbowed me again but harder. Her face was scarlet. I leaned closer to her ear.

"He's your bias," I whispered. She looked back at me with a bit of understanding but still confused. I'll have to explain it more to her later. Mikey raised his eyebrow at me and I just shrugged. I looked over to see Suga staring at Kate. How cute is that?! So cute. AH! I turned to see RM staring at me. He gave me another bright grin and I sheepishly returned it and then quickly turned to listen to the rest of what Mikey was saying.

"The boys are learning English fast, they'll have no trouble doing songs in English," their manager assured us.

"Uh, excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but what about us?" I asked.

"What about you? You girls already know English," Mikey replied. I rolled my eyes at him but continued.

"Are we going to learn anything in Korean?" I questioned. I heard Rachel snort from her spot on the couch and I sent her a scowl.

"Why in the world would we do that?" she spit. I turned to fully look her in the eye.

"Maybe because they shouldn't be the only ones to sing a song that's not in their native tongue? Maybe because it would mean a lot to their Korean speaking fans as well as ours? Maybe because it's not fair for us to expect them to learn our native tongue when the album is all of ours and NOT just ours? God Rachel, be willing to put in a little effort!" I snapped back. Kate burst out laughing while Mikey was shooting me the angriest glare he could muster. Bailey's eyes were wide as saucers and Rachel… well Rachel looked as if she was having a hard time not strangling me. I turned away from them to see all the boys and their manager smiling widely.

"I think that is a great idea Heather! Mikey, you didn't tell me your girls were so smart! We may have to keep them when we're done," their manager laughed. Mikey cleared his throat and smiled.

"Yeah, they're full of all kinds of ideas. How about you and I finish up the deal and let the groups get acquainted with each other?" he suggested. Their manager nodded and then they were off into another room to talk over paperwork. As soon as they left Rachel shot up from her seat and she was flaming mad.

"Well, as FUN as this is, I think it's time for me to go. I have some important things I need to attend to. It was nice meeting you boys!" she announced in her high pitched nasal voice. She then turned to me, "As for you, how dare you!" She spat at me. She paused as if she was going to continue but as if realizing she had an audience she snapped her mouth shut and flung herself around as dramatically as she could and marched over to the door and left. As soon as it closed I felt a slap to my head.

"OUCH! Jesus Christ what was that for?!" I yelled. Kate stood there staring at me.

"You shouldn't have snapped at her like that, it was unprofessional Heather," she scolded.

"Oh boo hoo she deserved it, besides learning a song in Korean would be fun!" I replied. Suga appeared behind her and smiled down at me.

"Thank you," he said. Kate jumped and turned around only to blush again. I laughed at her and got up offering my hand for a handshake. He took it and I smirked.

"Any time, really. Rachel is a handful for sure. Sorry though, it was unprofessional of me to snap at her like I did. I hope none of you got a bad impression of me," I apologized. RM came up to me and beamed. He grabbed my hand and shook it slowly.

"Oh no. Actually we are looking forward to working with you much more now than before. You are entertaining," he chuckled.

"Well I'm so glad I could be of service! Anyway, we are so excited to get to work with you guys!" I said. RM was still holding my hand in his and he squeezed it lightly.

"Us too."


	3. Author's Note

Hello all! I'm so sorry this isn't an update, but I wanted to let you know this story is currently on hold. I've lost my inspiration for this story. BUT I am currently writing a new story called Daughter of the Mob which I have posted. It is a Jungkook X OC story.

I am sorry for those who are disappointed but my writing style is affected by my mood and I was incredibly happy when I was writing this and now I am in a sadder place. I hope you will forgive me and check out my other story.

Much Love xoxo


End file.
